theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Saints
The Heroic Saints '''(勇敢な聖者 - or as known "Yūkan'na seija") are the most increadibly powerful members of Sora's Team when they unite their powers and abilities into a complete set. Only their gems can choose them as one of the Heroic Saints. But the gems can change the members if they have to in order to keep their system organize. As usual Sora was the first one to be a Heroic Saint. Even the FORMER heroic saints are still considered to be incredibly powerful, no matter what. It used to be a known as to only no more than 45, but was soon changed as unlimited heroic saints depending on their rightful titles they represent. Importance The heroic saints are also Captains of certain divisions, but Sora is mainly the SUPREME leader of the entire team. Members = Former Mordecai.png|Mordecai (Revoked) Uncle Grandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa (Resigned) AQUA1.png|Aqua (Resigned) Terra.png|Terra (Resigned) Roxas KHHD.png|Roxas (Resigned) Gray Fullbuster.png|Gray Fullbuster (Revoked) Raiden.jpg|Raiden (Resigned) Renton Thurston.png|Renton Thurston (Resigned) Seina Yamada.jpg|Seina Yamada (Revoked) Aeon.jpg|Aeon (Resigned) SpongeBob_SquarePants.png|Spongebob Squarepants (Temporarily) 171px-Ventus KHBBS.png|Ventus (Resigned) Xion Keyblade Days.png|Xion (Resigned) Kung Lao.png|Kung Lao (Revoked) Liu kang.png|Lui Kang (Resigned) Erza Scarlet.png|Erza Scarlet (Unofficial) Maka.png|Maka Albarn (Donated her job to Crona) Jack Skellington KH.png|Jack Skellington (Declined) Tsukune Aono.png|Tsukune Aono (Revoked) Bloom.png|Bloom (Resigned) Elissabat.png|Elissabat (Resigned) Ness.png|Ness (Revoked) Assigned/Chosen Members in Order, and "How" Current *Sora:' The very first member to become one after risking his own existence for every member of the team from being blasted to tiny pieces, and has never been revoked. *'Riku:' Rescuing all the royal families from being turned into Heartless. *'Kairi:' Healing all her friends using the magic of her Keyblade with all her energy she had left. *'Mickey Mouse:' After completing his latest assignment for persuading Oswald to join. *'Oswald:' Once during a mission, after he saved Mickey Mouse from sudden death by Vanitas, Oswald gained a Keyblade in order to stop him. And after he stopped him, he gained the title. *[[Courtly Jester|'Courtly Jester']]':' Her efforts to make up for what she did by accidentally releasing Bill Cipher, she was named a heroic saint for giving the last of her strength to Sora's Keyblade and keep Bill in place for the next time they meet him. *'Raven Queen:' Using her magic with Sora's to defeat Big Yellow's rampage on Ever After High and almost disapearing, but instead her powers grew stronger and gained herself a Keyblade. *'Sofia:' After finally gaining a Keyblade by merging her amulet's power with Sora's and Riku's Keyblades *'Sonic the Hedgehog:' Unleashing all attacks on the organization's members, even after taking a lot of damage to protect his friends. *'Frankie Stein: Not giving up, even though she wasn't strong enough against creature, but prevailed with her first Keyblade *Po:' Gained the title once he took down the Gorgon Sisters with one blow for defending all his friends when they were all sick. *'Miele:' When her powers fused together with Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Raven, they formed a new Warrior out of all their energy, which granted her a Rose's Roar Keyblade. *'Bugs Bunny:' Once accepting the responsibility of taking in one of the most legendary monsters, his heart led to gain a Keyblade *'Natsu Dragneel:' When Erza and Gray were taken down by Ansem, Natsu never gave up when he saw Sofia crying with fear and from pain. Once he gained a Keyblade after crying out "This is for SOFIA!!!" he became a Heroic Saint *'Steven Universe:' Ever since Steven wanted to prove himself he has what it takes, the gems of heart granted his request due to them sensing his kind pure heart *'Stitch:' With the caring and protective nature Stitch has for Sofia, Lucinda, and all the other children of the team, he gained the title. *'Lea:' As he explained how he just became a hero saint without anyone realizing it, he also mentioned he become one due to his loyal nature *'Allen Walker:' Showing how much he cares for all the members after they did so much for him and his exorcist friends, he started working real hard to protect each member no matter what it takes. *'Mario:' After Mario prevented Peach from dying from Master Xehanort's poison injection, Mario began to made the gems glow in which giving him a Keyblade and made him a Heroic Saint. *'Fox McCloud:' Once Fox disobeyed orders from Riku about not going to the Heartless world, he realized the mistake he made, and soon his defiance against the creatures wouldn't make him rest. Soon after he completed his "unofficial" mission, he was declared a heroic saint by the gems. *'Korra:' When Korra was going solo, she realized her mistake in being overconfident when face-to-face with Vanitas, and she was granted as a heroic saint as she finally became aware of her mistake. *'Usagi Tsukino:' During a battle with Dracula, her gem reacted to her needs, and declared her as a heroic saint which helped her in battle. *'Lucy: When Lucy kept having her bad memories of her misdeeds in the past, she was having her mind messed up with doubts created by Xehanort but after hearing the voices of her friends saying they won't let her go, she overcame his words and managed to become a heroic saint and knock Xehanort to distance *Yugo: His determination for his friends and family became entirely his main focus to protect that he was even willing to sacrifice his existence for the safety of his people *Dark Pit:' During a showdown in his own world between his creators and Sora's team, he decided to show Pit and the others that he's not interested in working for villains, but wants the heroes to win so that he could fight Pit himself rather than have Pit destroyed (but really everyone on the team knew he cared) *'Madeline Hatter:' Once she gained victory against all her friends when they were being controlled and freed from Slappy the Dummy's control, she was chosen as a Heroic Saint. *'Gajeel Redfox:' His stomach for fighting enemies of the team has gotten the gems interested to making him a saint from the start and finally made him an honorary saint for beating Slender Man. *'Apple White:' Her gentle nature has gotten the team moved, that the gems chose her as she made peace with Jane the Killer in the Yo-kai realm. *'Finn the Human:' *[[Nathan Adams|'Nathan Adams']]':' *[[Spider-Man|'Spider-Man']]':' *'Rex Salazar:' *[[Danny Phantom|'Danny Phantom']]':' *'Samus:' Her duty to her new comrades have been strong for their whole time together, and she never double-crossed any member, which gave her the title. *[[Kim Possible|'Kim Possible']]':' *'Cloud Strife:' *'Lighting:' Her training with the members have made her stronger, and after her victory against all Slender Man, The Dream Catcher, and Eyeless Jack, she gained the title. *'Pit:' When he lost his weapon in combat, he never quit once even when his friends were on the urge of death. Soon after his victory, he gained the title. *'Ghoulia Yelps:' When all hope was lost as she admitted that science didn't have an answer for how the Keyblade is created, she gained the one as her gem glowed, by giving her title as the Saint of Intelligance. *'Ben Tennyson:' When he saved the universe without the Omnitrix and sacrificed his life, the gem of heart reacted to his action and he became one of the Hero Saint's after he returned *'Wendy Marvell:' As her heart would never stop making the gems react ever since she joined, she started to know why after ever since she first met the team when they all joined to battle against the Heartless army. Now she gains the title after she accepted the job. *'Link:' *'Twilight Sparkle:' *'C.A. Cupid:' Her love for, LOVE became so strong that the gems chose her as the saint for LOVE *'Crona:''' Maka was the one who gained the title but didn't want it, so she gave her title as a hero saint to Crona for his/her true kind nature. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Sora's Team Category:Main Members Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:S-Class characters Category:Living characters Category:Light Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Iconic characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Masters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Hero Saints Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Riku Pirates Category:Charm Pirates